Collide
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: One shot. Songfic for Edward for one of the first times that he watches Bella sleep. The song is "Collide" by" Howie Day. Enjoy and review!


Collide

Collide

_The dawn is breaking,  
A light shining through,_

All through the night I have been with her, never leaving her side. Now, a new day with her is approaching and I don't want it to come. She doesn't know about my visits yet, so I have to be very careful. But at the same time, I can't wait to see her face at school, and I can't wait for everything. I know that this is wrong, but I still love it. It's like a drug for me, knowing that she is here and I can be here._  
You're barely waking,  
And I'm tangled up in you,  
Yeah,_

She is starting to surface from her dismissal into sub consciousness, from her dreams into the present. I know that I have to leave in a matter of seconds, but I don't want to. I want to lie here forever, just listening to her breathing that I will never get to have, again, and listening to her talk and moan about me in her sleep, where I star in her dreams. It sounds so beautiful that I want to pull her into my embrace and hold her there, forever. I am still here, and I never want to leave, again. I guess that's love.__

I'm open, you're closed,  
Where I follow, you'll go,

I know that her morning is coming. I have to go. I go at the last second every night, never missing a second of what I can have. I just follow what she does and move with her as she wakes. That's the beauty of it. We are so closely intertwined that it's dangerous. But now, I want nothing more than this. I could hurt her, but I don't care. I want her to be safe so badly that I am willing to risk that. It is so hard to do so that it makes my heart bleed._  
I worry I won't see your face,  
Light up again,_

Sometimes, I wonder if she is aware of my presence as she sleeps. Her eyes bathe my stone-cold body until I melt, and when she sleeps, she is Heaven. Every day I feel like I need to see face, and sometimes, not seeing it haunts me. If I can't see any light, then how am I supposed to submerge myself into consciousness.__

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,

Sometimes, I wonder why she thinks so low of herself. In fact, I always do. She is perfect in every way, regardless of the fact that she is a klutz, but even that makes her perfect. I love someone who has imperfections, because even though it's not perfect, no one can be. Those imperfections make her perfect because no one ever will be. It's complicated, and it always keeps my head spinning, but all I know is that it makes her perfect. She makes my verses rhyme with her perfection, and I just can't measure anyone else up to her. It only makes me wonder more and more why she desires me over everyone else._  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow find you and I collide,_

But every time that about things like that, I only give myself a headache. So I hardly ever scratch below the surface of that idea because it drives me near insanity. I guess that we were destined for each other, whether or not we liked it. But we do. Our fate and destiny lie between one another, and that's just a true fact. But it's confusing in that we were born so far apart, and that I was destined for living death at the same time.__

I'm quiet you know,  
You make a first impression,

I have never let anyone else in like this, so, naturally, it makes me a dark person. This secret shades me from the sunlight, and I live in a life of darkness and misery at times. When she looked at me for the first time, I was scared, wondering what she thought of me because I soon discovered that I couldn't see her thoughts as I could for everyone else. It made me frightened, so I was even quieter than usual around her._  
I've found I'm scared to know,_

_I'm always on your mind,_

I'm kind of frightened that she thinks about me this much. She has dreams with me in them, so it must be an obsession of some sort. I'm always in her thoughts, and it makes me worried. She shouldn't want to feel this close to me. I'm too dangerous and vulnerable. But…I should forget about that. She is attracted to me this much already, so I shouldn't ignore her feelings. It would break her heart. But…I can't hurt her because, eventually, I will have to leave, and it will be hard for both of us. I just don't know what to do…__

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the stars refuse to shine,  
Out of the back you fall in time,  
I somehow find you and I collide,

She is the only thing that shines in my world. The rest of the people I the world are imperfections to me, even though she see's different. She shines brighter than the stars at night sky that I desire so much so that I can hear her beautiful voice. But I desire her even more strongly than that blanket of night. I just wish that she could have been born when I had lived. There wouldn't be so many complications to my plan, or idea, of what I wanted.__

Don't stop here,  
I lost my place,  
I'm close behind,

I never want this to end. This feeling for her is, and always will be, endless, and I know that it is mutual. That's not right. She is not supposed to have any feelings about me, whatsoever. She is supposed to hate me like the best do. I never wanted them to hate me, but now that someone has more than that kind of feelings about me, besides Jessica's ridiculous feelings for me, I don't know what to think. It confuses me, and I don't like to live in a world of darkness.__

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind,  
You finally find you and I collide,

You finally find you and I collide,  
You finally find you and I collide.

This is more than I could ever ask for, and I don't want this to end. It is a beautiful thing. She is my sun, and forever will be. We have collided and we are stuck together, forever.


End file.
